jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BrokenSphere
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Jormungand Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella That's odd. When I went to check R's page it was empty. Huh, well I'll edit that one then! Sarroush 03:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Sarroush Now I feel bad...Since you haven't read the manga, you'll end up being spoiled by my edits. Well...Wikia is spoiler central. I know up until Volume 8, and certain things that happen in the remaining 3 volumes, but I havent read them so those edits will probably have to wait until S2 since no one scans anymore and the volumes take too long to come out. Alright, well I'll have a look around the wiki more tomorrow since I'll have more time and will add and edit accordingly. Jormunand has too many characters! Not like it's a bad thing though. Sarroush 03:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi BrokenSphere. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Did you have anything specific in mind for the logo and background? If not, for the logo I could display "Jormungand Wiki" using the old-English-style font seen here and put the Japanese version above or below it. For the background, if you find a large image (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I worked on the background first. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you want to use it, let me know, and I'll upload it to the wiki. I'll get started on the logo next and show it to you when I have something. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a logo for you to preview. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :: :::The background is up, and I see that you uploaded the logo. :) Keep up the great work on the wiki. Oh, and if you see any other wikis that could use the same type of help (and meet or at least are close to meeting the requirements), feel free to give them a heads up and link them to the request page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Block on HG wiki I didn't use NeG to sock I used it because I wanted to talk to fox about how my ban on DBD was in no way justified. 15:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) That account was actually my first account ever and was set up long before this one. I felt like the ban I received wasn't fully justified 15:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem Thanks for the welcome, I'll make sure to link weapon and other real-world topics (such as groups and vehicles). JuggernautV10R 20:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: M61 Vulcan To be honest, I can't recall it being fired. That F-22 most certainly had it onboard, but if you want to get rid of it, that's fine. JuggernautV10R 15:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Image Gallery I was wondering if you could post an image gallery, specifically of Koko's funniest moments. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Everyone would love to see more of the funny side of Jormungand. When I first heard of it I thought: female Tony Stark selling weapons there's gonna be nothin' but gore. But after seeing some of Koko's hilarious moments I decided to give the rest of the series a go. One of my favorite instances was when Koko was freaking out at Valmet because she had to pay a large sum of money for expenses and she ran off without telling her. And come on, Bleach Wiki has image galleries on every character so why not apply it here? That's my opinion on the matter. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox hello and good evening brokensphere. I'm new at wikia and I just created my very first project. can i humbly ask you how can i create my very own customized template? an character sheet infobox with my preferred information. I'm having it hard to get the gist of it because i don't know where can i make my own template. there are plenty of page suggestions and because of school i don't have enough time to look for it. thank you —Preceding unsigned comment added by YamiNoKira (talk • ) 12:14, November 29, 2012‎ Funimation Wiki links Could you add below the Animanga box on the main page? 09:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 22:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::if they are hidden, they still load. I personally don't work on that footer so I don't know if it could/would be split up by genre. We might add a link to it from the animanga footer though, if that would be easier.--Sxerks (talk) 01:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey there I'm Animefan850, I'm sorry for deleting the links, but there was nothing there. I personally think that it's unnecessary to have a link with no page, but I promise I won't do that again. Animefan850 (talk) 23:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Wikia logo The default "Wikia" logo at the top left of the page is soooo boring, it'd be awesome, if you'd replace it with something cool from or about the series!--Boris Baran (talk) 05:15, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the edits. Honestly, there was some joker yesterday who put-in some nonsense information, and when I reverted to the previous version, he reverted MY revisions! He must think he's a wit, but he's just an idiot! BlaineColdiron (talk) 01:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC) English I see you have things like color spelled as colour so i'm guessing you use UK English here? Like armor is armour and such. Just checking. Munchvtec (talk) 14:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :oh and one other thing...this is totally up to you though of course lol Would you be willing to enable CHAT on this wikia? I know there won't be many people stopping by or anything but it would still be pretty cool having a chat room. Munchvtec (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Bump. Munchvtec (talk) 15:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) To answer your questions: *The wiki uses British English. *I don't see the point of enabling chat. Please keep in mind that people have other things going on IRL and may not respond to comments within a time frame that you expect, so be patient. Thanks. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk) 02:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yes i understand that but i did see that you made edits while that message was on your talk page. Just thought, (maybe he/she has seen it). ya know. Munchvtec (talk) 12:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC)